


What Should We Name Her?

by Robotskilledmygrandma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Board games are no joke, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I just wanted bucky to be scared of something small, I just wanted it to be cute and funny, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spiders, Swearing, based on shit that has happened to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotskilledmygrandma/pseuds/Robotskilledmygrandma
Summary: No global catastrophes means vacation for the Avengers. A quiet day soon turns not so quiet when a certain super-soldier and most feared assassin in the world, encounters an eight-legged foe.





	What Should We Name Her?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a writing challenge, in the end notes you can visit my tumblr and see that challenge, I'm not about to post someone else's tumblr on here without their permission.
> 
> I had two prompts that I chose. The first was "What should we name her?" and the second was "Why does it always come back to this, I said I was sorry!" Both are in here. They were in bold, but I dunno how to do that on here so just look out for them :)
> 
> This is the first fic I wrote and posted online, now im posting it here.
> 
> Sorry about mistakes, I did my own editing. Also sorry it's small. Is legit just something that popped into my head.
> 
> Seriously it's just fluff.

Slow. That was the only way to describe the last few weeks. Fucking slow. Training had become monotonous, missions had run dry and even Tony was getting sick of his workshop. It was only natural for the team to take holidays, most already gone, only leaving yourself, Steve, Sam, Nat, Clint and Bucky in the compound. 

Two weeks ago, there had been an idea to purchase a heap of board games and play them by none other than yourself, thinking it would be a fun way to pass the time, who knew that they would all be so competitive. 

At first it was monopoly, who Natasha excelled, which surprised no one. Next it was Cluedo, a game that should have taken a lot longer than it did, but with three assassins playing it was really hard to keep the game going for longer than thirty minutes. Chess was next, leaving all of them reeling when Steve whooped their asses every damn time, same with Battleship. Twister had been fun, even though Nat’s ballet background gave her the upper hand. And then Clint had schooled them all in the Game of Life.

It was only when Risk Godstorm was played that Bucky finally managed to fool the two spies and obtain dominion over the world. That being said, he did ally with Clint for most of the game, so it wasn’t all him conquering the land. It finally came down to them and Steve big blue puppy eyes as Bucky peered down at his cards and then took a long draw of the Asgardian liquor that Thor had gifted them all.

Placing the cards on the table calmly he lifted his hands and smirked, the action sunk Atlantis which held a significant amount of Steve’s forces, but it was Clint who was screwed over, half of his armies sent to the after-life and the earth-shattering realisation that Bucky had been playing everyone the entire time.

Clint stood up immediately and left the room. 

“You’ve gone and done it now.” Natasha said, her eyes falling on the game board.

Bucky shrugged, “I told him I was going to ally with him until I screwed Steve over and then it was fair game.”

Before anyone could respond Clint was marching back into the room with a red face and his hands flying, “I can’t believe it, I can’t fucking believe it! You couldn’t wait one turn!”

Steve and Sam had started laughing loudly, ugly snorting laughs that left them gasping for air and snot almost running out their noses. Even Nat was giggling quietly underneath her calm façade. Bucky’s smirk hadn’t left his face and he started to pack up the game, knowing he had won.

“It’s your own fault.”

“You’re horrible. Terrible. I’m never trusting you again!” 

Bucky stopped for a second and peered at the angry blonde mess in front of him, “With board games or with everything?”

“We are never, ever playing Risk again. And I’m gonna make sure everyone knows what a backstabbing piece of shit you are!”

And then he was storming out of the room again, hands thrown up in the air, leaving the team laughing loudly and Bucky grinning like a mad man.

Risk had been banned from that moment in the compound, well only when Bucky and Clint were playing but the whole team decided it would be best to keep it out of any board game night in case the same would happen to anyone else. 

And Clint sure hadn’t forgotten, not at all, not even when Bucky cooked him breakfast as a sorry, something that Bucky never did for anyone but Steve and you. Not when he constantly apologised and was extra polite when Clint was around. Not when he bought Clint an entire night’s worth of alcohol. Clint was punishing Bucky over a bloody board game and was holding it over his head no matter how nice Bucky had been since then.

He was fuming still, and it all came to a head on another board game night two weeks later.

Sitting around the large table they had all decreed was solely for board games, you had set up Settlers of Catan, smiling to yourself thinking that this game would probably cause as many problems as Risk did, only the rest assured you it would be fine, and that there had been a new rule instated that alliances had to be announced to the whole group when made. Talk about taking the fun out of games.

With he game set up, snacks ready and beers opened, with the exception of Asgardian liquor for Steve and Bucky, the only thing left was for Bucky to join the group for the game to get underway. He was notorious for being late on days where he had no responsibilities, preferring to spend more time in bed that should have been possible.

“Hurry the fuck up Buck!” Steve yelled from where he was sitting, knowing that Bucky’s hearing would pick it up.

It should have, because you had gone to wake the man up only half an hour ago with a light shake and a gentle kiss to the cheek. He had opened his eyes and smiled, his arms trying and failing to drag you into the bed with him, only to be met with a stern warning to be ready for game night or else. 

There should have been a response, but after a minute there was silence, followed by a loud yelp that sounded suspiciously like Bucky, even though he would’ve insisted he makes no such sounds. 

“What the hell?” Sam wondered, standing up and glancing in the direction of Bucky’s room.

A whimper came next and before anyone could say anything Steve was tearing down the hall towards the sound, the rest of the team hot on his heals, everyone except Clint. 

“Aren’t you curious?” you asked, making your way out of the living room.

Clint, who had not only decided on alcohol but also coffee for the evening, lifted a whole damned coffee pot up to his lips and chugged the straight black liquid, responding only with a shaking head.  
There were no other sounds that followed the whimper, and you made your way to the room, seeing the rest of the team entering just ahead of you. 

Inside was Bucky who was pacing back and forth, his face white and his arm whirring dangerously, eyes firmly on a spot where the ceiling and the roof met and where an awfully furry and spindly creature was situated. A spider. It was only when he looked quickly around the room and his eyes fell on you that his pale face flushed with embarrassment.

Everyone’s eyes played ping pong between the most feared assassin of the last century and the spider smaller that the palm of his hand, unable to comprehend what they had just walked in on, and all that Sam and you could do was burst out laughing, having to lean on each other for support as to not fall down from the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

Bucky had finally stopped pacing and was now standing with his fists clenched, “Can one of you please do something?” he squeaked out. 

The sound of his voice just made you laugh harder and tears started to form in your eyes.

Behind both you and Sam, Nat had already started backing out of the room, her eyes flitting between Bucky and the spider, sharing a knowing look of discomfort. She stopped just outside the door and finally her body relaxed, and her face broke out into a small smile.

“Who knew you would be so afraid of something so small?

“Coming from the woman whose name is THE BLACK WIDOW” Sam chimed in, having finally regained his composure.

“I didn’t choose the name.”

“What should we name her?” you asked between laughs, gesturing up at the spider.

“How do you know it’s not a male?” Steve’s voice called out over the laughter.

“Patricia.” Sam said with a confirming nod, “I’m about 97% sure it’s a girl.”

You quirked a brow at Sam who just smirked, “Patricia it is.” You turned your attention and a waving finger to the spider, “Now Patricia, you’re not here to hurt poor Bucky are you, he couldn’t even hurt a fly…”

A soft thump brought everyone’s attention to the couch across the room where Bucky has sat, his head in his hands and knuckles white. A small, almost child-like voice filled with terror spoke one word, please and the jovial attitude stopped. Steve was already kneeling beside him and rubbing the poor guy’s back, urging him to take a few deep breaths.

Looking around to the others in the room, Nat was a clear no, already having removed herself from the room, and Sam was making his way towards her with a face that could only be described as fuck that. So, it was up to you to deal with this, great.

Two things caught your eye once it was silently decided that you would take care of the spider, a large glass next to Bucky’s bed and the Christmas card you had given to him only a few weeks before, and once those were in your hands and you were facing the spider with fierce determination that you hoped he would still want the card after all of this.

Throwing your head over your shoulder and back at the two men in the room, you smiled when you saw that Bucky was no longer rasping breaths but was instead watching you with both horror and curiosity in his eyes and Steve was standing with his hands on his hips.

“Want to give me a boost?” you asked Steve, holding the glass and card in your hand as if it were a clear explanation.

“I can do it” he offered his hands, about to take them away from you when you pulled your hands back and looked over at Bucky.

“Have you ever done this before?” 

“No?”

“Then I’m doing it. Boost. Now.”

Steve hoisted you onto his shoulders without another word and moved you, so you were just a few inches from the spider. With you legs around his neck you had to stop yourself from recoiling at the sight of the thing, sure you were used to ones much bigger than this, but they were all so damn creepy looking with all their legs and hair, even the small ones. Beneath you though Steve did flinch, and you looked down at him only to find him glaring up at you.

“If it drops on me, I’m dropping you.”

The tone was accusing but behind it there was a hint of fun, you knew Steve wouldn’t drop you, not on purpose anyway. His smile afterwards definitely told you he was joking and behind you there was even a small laugh coming from Bucky, amused albeit nervous as hell.

After Steve had moved you both close enough that you could safely remove the menace, a flick of the wrist and the sliding of cardboard was all you needed for the spider to fall into the glass, Christmas card secured firmly over it. 

You were turned around and facing Bucky who looked like he had just witnessed the first rain after a drought, and you waved the jar victoriously in the air. A bigger smile emerged on Bucky’s face and Steve relaxed under you, ducking down so he could help you off his shoulders while still keeping the spider under the card.

When your feet touched the ground, you peered at the glass and saw the spider had sat limply, not thrashing madly like most usually do, almost as if it were fake, and you would have believed it to if you hadn’t of been looking at the ugly thing so bloody closely and seeing it’s slight breathing. 

From outside the door you heard both Sam and Nat whooping in victory, your eyes falling on the two only to notice another person had joined them, a dirty blonde who was now sporting a deviant smirk. Of fucking course.

“You guys found Patricia! I wondered where she got to!” Clint exclaimed.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Bucky groaned, storming towards the man who was clearly being blocked by Sam and Nat, were they in on this too?

“That.” Clint gestured to the spider still under the glass in your hands, “was for Risk.”

Bucky stopped dead and glared at Clint, “Why does it always come back to this? I said I was sorry!”

“Consider it payback.” Clint replied with a smile, sprinting off down the hall.

You felt Bucky run passed you, Nat and Sam parting so that he could take off after the archer, his face hardened with annoyance and anger but there was a look of fun under that and you all shook your heads at the two, at least Clint wouldn’t be acting like a petty little shit anymore.

The board game had been forgotten that night, some yells and expletives had come from different directions over the night, the result of Clint and Bucky wrestling, but no one checked on the two, they were just messing around like brothers now and that was something the rest of the team were all too used to. 

It was only a few hours later when you were slowly falling asleep on the couch watching a movie when you felt Bucky’s strong arms come around your shoulders and his head rested on your shoulder, hair clearly knotted, and his clothes disheveled from the rough housing.

“I never got to say thanks for saving me from that monster” he mumbled into your neck, his hot breath and lips tickling your neck.

Leaning into his touch you sighed, it was a new sensation for you, feeling Bucky touch you like this and openly displaying his affection and it brought butterflies to your stomach. His breathing was calm but underneath it you could hear the slightly fast beat of his heart.

“You’re welcome, couldn’t let it keep terrorizing you.”

Bucky’s face left your neck and his arms were suddenly not around you anymore which caused you to whine softly at the lack of contact, but instead of leaving he had clambered over the couch, knocking you over slightly, and had settled in next to you.

“What did you do with it?” he asked, moving his arm around your fallen body and pulling you to his chest.

There was a mischievous smile on your face as you looked up at him and kissed him softly. His arm around you did not leave, instead he held you close, and he smiled against your lips. He could stay like this forever.

“HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK!”

Near screaming broke the two of you apart and you both swiveled to look down the hall towards the sounds. Bucky turned back and raised his eyebrows, only to be met with your mischievous smile once again.

“SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK! WHY IS IT IN MY BED?!” 

Clint was stumbled into the room with a pale face, gone was the cocky attitude from before, now replaced with the same kind of terror Bucky was displayed only hours ago and the man beside you burst into laughter, a sound that was like music to your ears.

“Play with fire you’re gonna get burnt.” You shot Clint a sweet smile from the couch and he turned red.

“You two are absolute fucking menaces, you hear me, menaces!”

With that he had left the room, presumably to find someone to take care of poor Patricia who had found herself in Clint’s bed somehow.

Bucky’s lips were on your again, still laughing and mumbling something that sounded like my hero, but you were too preoccupied with his touch to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> So the whole Risk thing is something I did, which ended in Risk being banned from our house. Oops.
> 
> Come say Hi at robotskilledmygrandma.tumblr.com


End file.
